Itazura Na Kiss
Itazura na Kiss (イタズラなKiss Playful Kiss) is a popular shōjo manga series written and illustrated by Kaoru Tada. Itazura na Kiss began to be serialized and published in 1991 by Shueisha through Margaret Magazine. It became successful very quickly and became the manga series that Tada became known for in Japan.[1] The manga became so popular that three live TV series have been made so far in 1996, 2005, and 2010, with a sequel of the 2005 drama in late 2007. Despite its success, the manga was never completed due to the unexpected death of the author in a house accident while she was moving to another house with her husband and son. However the manga series continues to be published with the permission of the late artist's husband. Plot In the romantic comedy story, a high school girl named Kotoko finally tells a fellow senior named Naoki that she has loved him from afar since she saw him on their first day of high school. However, Naoki, a hottie "super-ikemen" (handsome male) who is smart and good at sports, rejects her offhand. Fate intervenes when a mild earthquake ruins Kotoko's family house. While the house gets rebuilt, Kotoko and her dad stay at the home of her dad's childhood friend...whose son is Naoki. Naoki eventually falls for Kotoko and started to have romantic, protective feelings for her. TV Drama In 1996, Itazura na Kiss was first adapted into a Japanese live-action TV drama, also titled Itazura na Kiss, which ran from October to December 1996 for 9 episodes. This version did not cover Kotoko's and Naoki's married life. In 2005, it was adapted into two Taiwanese dramas, It Started With a Kiss and its sequel They Kiss Again, both starring Ariel Lin as not-so-bright Yuan Xiang Qin and Joe Cheng as the genius Jiang Zhi Shu. In 2010, it was adapted into a South Korean series, Playful Kiss starring Kim Hyun Joong of SS501 as perfectionist Baek Seung Jo and Jung So Min as clumsy Oh Ha Ni. In 2013, Itazura na Kiss had it's second Japanese live-action TV drama, title is Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo with Miki Honoka as Aihara Kotoko and Furukawa Yuki as Irie Naoki. In 2014, as season one was a hit, Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo had a special of Kotoko and Naoki's Honeymoon. In 2014-2015, finally Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo season 2 with the same actors and actresses covered the marriage life of Kotoko and Naoki. New life and new experiences for the two of them begins. In 2015, it adapted into a Thai drama, Kiss Me starring Manaying Sucharat as Tailw and D.Angelo Mike as Tenten. In 2016, it was adapted again into a Taiwanese drama, Miss in Kiss, starring Esther Wu as Xiang Yue Qin the dummy and Dino Lee as Jiang Zhi Shu the genius. In 2016-2017, Itazura na Kiss third Japanese live-action adaption is three different movies with Visa Reina as Aihara Kotoko and Sato Kanta as Irie Naoki. # Itazura na Kiss The Movie: High School # Itazura na Kiss The Movie2: Campus # Itazura na Kiss The Movie3: Propose Anime Itazura na Kiss was adapted into a 25 episode anime by TMS Entertainment and shown on TBS from April 4, 2008 to September 25, 2008. The opening theme was "Kimi, Meguru, Boku" by Motohiro Hata, and the primary ending themes were "Kataomoi Fighter" by GO!GO!7188 and "Jikan yo Tomare (Stop Time)" by Azu featuring Seamo. Category:Media